Beauty and the Blind
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: AU melding of Beauty and the Beast and Covert Affairs. After brushing off an ugly old woman who simply asked for one of his roses, August Anderson finds himself cursed with blindness and a promise of more if he cannot find someone to love who would love him back.


**A/N "Cinderannie," of course, was a request I couldn't pass up on, but, of course, my favorite fairy tale is Beauty and the Beast (original, not Disney). However, how to meld Covert Affairs and Beauty and the Beast? Not an easy task, I have to tell you. But I did it. Took me over a week, but here it is. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

August walked through formal gardens that surrounded his estate. They'd only been his for a few years now, as his parents had decided to live the rest of their years at sea, traveling the world. He'd gotten a few postcards from them, but they were few and far between. The post wasn't as advanced in some countries as theirs.

He preferred it this way. It allowed him to live his life the way he wanted it, surrounded by friends and women. He smiled, thinking back on last week's party. The way all the mothers practically threw their daughters at him. Why they thought he'd be happier with a wife, he had no idea. The life of a bachelor - the way he lived now - was all he knew and all he ever wanted. The daughters, of course, were more than willing to share themselves with them without benefit of a marriage license.

He'd rounded a corner when a person stepped out from behind one of the rose trellises. He was startled at first by this trespasser's gall to be on his land, but then his surprised turned to revulsion. The woman's - he assumed it was a woman – appearance made his nose turn up. He almost believed her a witch from one of the storybooks his nanny read to him as a child judging by her bedraggled clothing and grey wiry hair that stood out from her head.

"Who are you, and why are you on my land?" he shouted at her.

"Please forgive me," the crone's voice croaked. "I seem to have gotten lost and was drawn here by your lovely roses. They're my favorite flower. Might I have one, please?"

"No!" August shouted, wondering again who this woman thought she was. "Leave here! Take your ugly face and your rags you obviously call clothes and get off of my land!"

He huffed and began to walk past her when a cold-as-ice hand clamped onto his forearm, stilling him with its suddenness.

"You would act so cruel and insult someone you've just met. You see nothing beyond what's in front of you. You, sir, will never see anything again!"

Her words were deeper than how she'd spoken to him before, and filled the air around him with their coldness. Then, inexplicably, his vision began to get hazy. He shook his head and blinked his eyes to try to clear it, but it never did. He focused on the tall arboretum before him, the arch cloaked in roses, but the crisp, delicate petals were fading into a blur.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered.

"Only that which you deserve," the witch croaked.

"No, please, forgive my brashness. Please!"

"Aww, such pretty words. But your flowery speech won't take away what I have done to you."

"Then what?" August cried, despair flooding him as the color began to fade from his vision, as if it were growing twilight rapidly. "What must I do?"

"You must learn to find the beauty within. These roses, they are beautiful, are they not? Most last only a few weeks, but your gardens bloom all summer, don't they?"

"Well, yes, but what does -"

"Silence!"

The witch's hand squeezed his arm, and August cried out in pain and alarm.

"You have until the last rose has shed its petals to find one to love and in turn loves you back."

"Wh-what?" August sputtered out, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm from her grip. "And what happens if I don't?"

"You will never regain your sight again," she cackled. "And, of course, you'll slowly lose your other senses, until you become the slobbering lump of a man on the outside that will match your cold, dead heart."

The word "dead" froze August. As her grip released, he swung around to look down at the cold witch with what was left of his sight, but his entire world turned black, and the coldness and pain in his arm was gone. Her cackling laughter swept past him, and he was left all alone.

* * *

The breeze lifted and swirled around Annie Walker's skirt, lifting the fabric around her legs and whipping at the light shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. She inhaled the woodsy scent and smiled as she walked along the lane. Others in the village – and yes, even her own family – had wondered at her insistence on walking the miles instead of using the cart or carriage. But high above a horse or in the confines of a wooden trap, she couldn't do what she did now, enjoying nature and going at her own pace.

Another inhale brought the scent of roses to her nose, and she smiled in anticipation. Roses were not a normal flower to be found in the wild, which only intrigued her further.

The scent drew her off the road, and she followed it onto what was obviously someone's estate. She should've been wary of trespassing, but by the overgrown lawn and unkempt gardens, the place was deserted. Either that, or the owners had gone for the summer. Even so, she thought, shouldn't there be servants left behind to tend to the place, a gardener or so?

She shrugged, not caring much. If someone did catch her, she'd plead ignorance and say she lost her way. A few more steps, and she saw what her nose had been leading her to. Tall, graceful rose bushes – larger than she'd ever seen in person or in books – reached to the sky.

Her mouth dropped open at the beauty of it all. How could someone abandon this, she thought. One cluster in particular caught her eye, and she walked towards it. A floribunda, with a handful of blooms on one stem. The petals were of the softest, palest pink.

Her hands reached out for one – she couldn't help it. Perhaps she could try to dry it or press it in a book. Its beauty couldn't be rivaled. Her fingers had closed around the stem – careful of the thorns – when a man's voice startled her so that she jumped back from the bush.

"Who's there! Show yourself, say your name!"

Annie gasped at the man's appearance as he stumbled out from between the bushes. Had he been there the whole time? Was he spying on her, waiting for her to steal one of the flowers and bring her up?

"I know you're there! Express yourself now!"

His appearance upon further inspection showed him to be handsome, but bedraggled. His clothes spoke of wealth, but his scruffy face, wild hair, and darting eyes made her think he'd gone mad.

He shouted at her again, and she answered, "Sorry, sir, my – my name is Annie."

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted again, his head and body wheeling around to face her once she spoke.

Annie began to get scared, but she stood her ground. "I was out talking a walk, sir, and the scent of your lovely roses drew me here. I apologize for the intrusion, but I was only going to take one and leave."

"No!" he screamed, and Annie was so startled that she jumped back and turned to run.

She'd gotten a few feet away when a cry of anguish and thud of something falling sounded behind her, and she stopped and turned around. The man had, indeed, started after her, but had fallen and was now writhing on the ground clutching his ankle.

For a moment, Annie thought to leave him, given his treatment of her, but his cries of pain soon gave way to sobs, and he beat the ground with his fists. She wondered what he was so upset for. It was only a little stumble. Why was he so upset?

Her curiosity and compassion at such a strong man crying like a toddler had her turning and walking towards him. He must have heard her steps, because he stopped flailing around and just lay there on his back, his one leg raised at the knee.

"Are – are you all right, sir?"

"No, of course not. Do I look all right?"

The words were harsh, but he was no longer screaming at her, so Annie came right up to him. "It's your ankle, isn't it?" she asked.

Her nearness must have startled him, because he jerked a bit, then nodded. "Perhaps it's starting already," he said.

Annie didn't know what he meant, but asked, "Do you want me to have a look at it?"

"Why, are you a nurse?" he asked. "I doubt anything can be done for me now."

At that moment, Annie began to regret her trek off the path. She had half a mind to walk away and continue on her walk, but her conscience and heart wouldn't let her.

"I'm not a nurse, but perhaps I can help you to your feet again, get you back to the house? I assume you have a house around here, correct?"

The man laughed, though it rang hollow. "You could say that. And though I'm loathe to accept the help of a thief, it's the least you could do."

Annie bristled again at the man's jibes, but figured once she got him back into his house and off her mind, she could go on with her walk and forget this episode of her life. Perhaps he would let her have a rose as payment for her help.

By his groans of pain and his inability to put any weight on his right foot, Annie figured it was a bad sprain of his ankle. She'd had that when she was younger, though she didn't remember being so much in pain or anguish as this man was.

And another thing became apparent to her as they stumbled along, side-by-side, brought forth Annie's compassionate side again. She thought him mad at first, but his darting eyes and hesitant manner showed her that he was blind. Why he was walking around by himself she had no idea, but she did promise to take him home.

They soon cleared the gardens, and he directed her to go up to the main residence, which to Annie looked more like a castle than a house. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Why do you need my name?"

"Well, you know mine. I thought it only courtesy."

He scoffed, but after a moment answer, "August. My name's August."

* * *

Later that night, August was set up in front of a fire, blankets around his shoulders and wrapped foot propped up on a stool. He could hear his valet, Stu, puttering around, but he paid him little heed. When he'd been cursed a month ago, he'd stayed in the garden screaming for the witch to return. Stu had found him there, and together, they'd returned to the house. August couldn't bear being around anyone, such was his anguish and despair. He dismissed the entire staff. He'd begged Stu to leave, as well, but the man refused. He was as close to a brother as August ever had, and he was grateful.

If anything, he'd believed August's story of the witch coming upon him and cursing his eyesight away, and the prophecy to come. Though Stu was far from his homeland of India, he'd remembered the stories told of evil beings that one never wanted to come in contact with.

August scoffed. Could have told me earlier, he thought. Then he wouldn't be in this situation – blinded forever, with worse to come if – what was the witch's words? He finds someone to love, and for her to love him back. Impossible, he thought. And even if he did have his sight to aid in his fulfillment of this prophecy, it was the middle of the summer. Most families have gone out to their summer homes, or to their oceanfront cottages. It was not a time to go courting.

He heard Stu walking toward him, the rattle of dishes showing it was probably tea time or something. With the rest of the staff gone, Stu had been relegated to being cook and maid and general housekeeper. Though August would never say it, he was grateful to have a friend with him these last few months of his life.

Once the tray was in his lap, Stu pulled up a chair beside August with his own cup of tea. "She was a beautiful lady," he said.

August figured he said that just for his benefit, but he didn't need Stu to tell him that Annie Walker was more beautiful than any other woman he'd met in his life. Even without his sight, he could tell when she'd walked him back to this house that her figure was slight, but strong. She was no weakling that expected a man to take care of her. Though they were surrounded by flowers at the time, he could smell something like citrus wafting off of her hair as they walked side-by-side. It was, in a word, intoxicating. Plus, her skin was soft, and despite his gruff manner, so was her voice when she talked to him.

"I know," August answered noncommittally.

"She could have just left you there."

August shrugged.

"Yet, she brushed aside your insults – and don't tell me you didn't insult her – and helped you to your feet and brought you to the house."

"Going anywhere with this, Stu?" August asked, taking a large gulp of his tea.

"Just to remind you to express your thanks when you see her tomorrow."

August was about to quip back that he won't be "seeing" anyone, but the full brunt of Stu's words caught him. "What did you say?" he asked.

"While I was escorting her out, I invited her back tomorrow. She agreed to come for lunch and a tour of the estate in the afternoon."

"Why would you do that?" August cried, his hand clenching around the tea cup 'til it almost broke.

"Because even if you have relegated yourself to dying before the holidays, I refuse to give up on you. This witch gave you the choice. I would use it, if I were you. Unless, of course, this woman doesn't appeal to you."

August scoffed again. "How could she not? I've not met someone like her in all my life. But Stu, come on. Why would she saddle herself with someone like me?"

Stu didn't answer at first, but August heard him sigh, long and loud. "Maybe the witch was right. If all you see of someone's worth is how they look, you do deserve to lose the right to see them."

The tray clattered, and August's tea cup was wrenched from his hand. He was going to argue more with Stu, but the man's footsteps echoed out of the room.

* * *

The next afternoon, and, indeed, the rest of the week, Stu prepared lunch for August and Annie, who ate it in the dining room, where he prepared the end of the table as best he could. The room could set a couple dozen comfortably, but with the right amount of decorative touches, could be as intimate as they needed.

He did not want to eavesdrop, but he knew how emotional and weak his master had been the past month, and he refused to allow the man to sabotage the chance that had dropped into their lap.

From the snippets of conversation, he found out that Annie lived with her married sister, who'd been trying to marry her off for a few years now, but Annie refused to do so. Though her station in life was below August's, she was educated and well-read. She was even fluent in a few other languages and yearned to travel. Lack of money, of course, kept her from doing so.

August, for his part, kept up his end of the conversation and was as cordial and attentive as Stu had ever seen him. Perhaps, he thought, this woman's appearance was indeed a gift from the gods.

* * *

It'd been such a wonderful week spent with August that Annie couldn't bear waking up on Saturday, knowing what was awaiting her. Her sister – and self-appointed matchmaker – had advised her last night that Sir Jai Wilcox would be by in the afternoon to take her out. She'd tried to beg off, but couldn't think of a good enough excuse at the time.

Besides, most of the village thought her odd enough. If word got around that she refused to even meet suitors, she'd be ostracized, along with Danielle, her sister, and her family. If spending some time with Jai Wilcox allayed those fears, Annie figured, it'd be enough.

Then, of course, she'd have more time to spend with August. She refused to tell Danielle about him, for fear that Danielle would inundate the man with questions and "what are your intentions" type of things. No, Annie thought, August didn't deserve that.

She never got the full story as to why he lived there alone with Stu, but she didn't feel it her place to pry. Talking with August and seeing his magnificent estate and hearing him tell stories of his youth made her look forward to her "afternoon walks" even more.

Now, she thought, as she accepted Sir Jai's hand to climb into his carriage, she'd have a story to tell August. Perhaps he knew this man and could tell her more about him. August's knowledge of all the families of the area was vast.

"I must say, you look charming this afternoon," Jai said as the carriage doors shut and the driver cracked his whip to the horses.

"Thank you," Annie said quietly, though she wasn't quite sure how "charming" could be an adjective for one's appearance.

They pulled out of the drive and onto the lane, and Annie was enjoying the view from the window of the sun beaming through the leaves when Jai leaned over and pulled the shade down. He did so on his side, as well.

"You'll excuse me," he said, his white teeth gleaming into a smile. "All this fresh air tends to make me sneeze."

Annie nodded, but wondered why he insisted on a drive in the country if doing so made him ill. They settled back into their seats, and Annie wondered if he expected her to start some type of conversation.

She had no idea what his interests were, though, and didn't feel right making the first move into a friendship – or whatever this was supposed to be. When he didn't speak for a full minute, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to this past week when her companion was much more handsome and verbose.

A hand on her arm pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes flew open to see that Jai had scooted over, covering the foot or so that was between them, and his right hand now rested on her arm.

She tensed at the sudden intrusion of her personal space, and she said, "What is the meaning of this?"

The formality and easiness of Jai's visage had disappeared, and in its place held a smirk and piercing eyes. "Oh, come, Annie. Certainly you are not so innocent of the ways of the world."

He moved closer still, and Annie tried to shrink away, but she was already against the wall and door of the carriage. "Please, Jai, I don't know what you think of me, but –"

"I think you beautiful, of course, and a fine addition to the Wilcox family."

"What?" Annie shouted, but Jai silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"The time for demure behavior is gone, Annie. You are far beyond your time for finding a husband. I would think my offer very generous, if I were you."

His finger on her lips brushed across it in what Annie figured he thought was loving, but Annie only felt revulsion and panic. He leaned further and suddenly pressed his lips against hers with more force than gentleness.

Her panic spiraled when his hands began to explore, and she could tell her was feeling for the catches on her dress. She began to push back against him, but his weight on hers was more than she could bear. Instead, she felt behind her for the door. The carriage was moving, but she had to flee.

Finally, her hand lit on the handle, and she wrenched it, throwing it open, and herself with it. Thankfully, the plethora of clothing that Danielle had dressed her in included full skirts, so her tumble to the ground was cushioned somewhat. When she stopped rolling, she quickly got to her feet and looked around.

The carriage was still rolling down the road, with the door flying on its hinges. Jai's head appeared out of it, and Annie gasped as he saw she was all right and standing. He pounded on the outside and shouted to the driver to stop, and Annie knew she had to hide, go somewhere.

She gathered her skirts in her hands and took off into the forest. The trees weren't enough to give her cover, so she continued to run, as she heard Jai shouting after her. Why her sister thought this lothario was a good match for her, Annie couldn't imagine. But dressing her sister down would have to wait 'til later.

She had to get rid of Jai. The trees in front of her thinned out, and she could see she'd ran through to someone's property. Maybe they'd be able to help her, she thought, as she began running faster. And then – she thanked the heavens – she recognized the rose gardens. Good fortune had her jump out next to August's estate. Their walking over the past week meant she knew the gardens like the back of her hand.

She headed for the first outcrop of bayberry bushes – 12-foot high and thick – and stopped long enough to catch her breath. The heavy footfalls of Jai, though, and his shouting made her keep running until she reached the roses. She thought of August and wondered if today he would also be wandering through the gardens to help her. It was quite a ways up to the house, and she doubt she could outrun Jai any further given his long legs and her full skirts.

Her prayers were answered when, up ahead, she saw the tall back and brown curls of the estate's owner. "August!" she shouted, running up to him.

His head swiveled around. "Annie?"

"Yes," she breathed out, catching up to him and grasping onto his arm.

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath. Did you run all the way here from your house?" he asked with a laugh.

"N-no," Annie gasped out. "The road. I was – he – I couldn't –"

Before she could explain fully why she was, once again, trespassing on his land, Jai had caught up to her.

"Annie! What is wrong with you! What kind of woman jumps out of a moving carriage?!"

Annie refused to answer him and shrank behind August.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my land?" August shouted out.

"Anderson?" Jai said, finally seeing the man Annie now hid behind. "Where have you been? Word in town has it you'd fired all your staff and ran off to Europe to live on your parents money."

"As you can see, all the gossipmongers are incorrect," August said, clenching his teeth. "And by your voice and loose tongue, I take it Annie here is running from Jai Wilcox?"

"Of course it's me, Anderson. What's wrong with you?" Jai scoffed and shook his head. "And Annie merely fell from my carriage, right, Annie?"

Annie shook her head violently. "No. Please, get away from me. I only wish to go home."

"Annie, really. I would appreciate you keeping in mind that once we are married –"

"Married?" August interrupted. "Annie, are you betrothed to this man?"

"No, I'm not. He and my sister have been matchmaking, but I refuse to be used like a pawn," Annie said, her courage gathering a bit more with August by her side.

"Well, Jai, it appears you are mistaken. And, if Annie did just 'fall' from your carriage, as she says, why would she run a mile away from you, as well?"

"None of your business," Jai ground out, walking up to August. A well-placed hand pushed at the man's shoulder to get him out of the way so he could grab Annie, but he was startled when his hand was grabbed off of that shoulder and twisted.

August may not have been able to see his attacker, but he refused to allow this loathsome man to lay one more finger on her. Though Jai downplayed what apparently had happened, it was apparent that Annie wanted nothing to do with him.

He twisted Jai's wrist back and delivered a punch to his midsection. Jai's anger at Annie was soon turned on him, and soon the two were on the ground grappling. Jai soon saw how wild and unfocused August's eyes were, and he tried to use his assailant's blindness to his advantage, but August's fighting knowledge matched his own, and they traded blow-for-blow, hold-for-hold.

Finally, Jai had gotten the upper hand and swung his arm back to deliver a crushing blow to August's face when he felt a horrendous blast of pain in his head, then nothing and blackness as he crumpled to the ground.

"August, are you all right?" Annie said, dropping the rock to the ground and pushing Jai off to the side. She didn't even stop to see what damage she'd done to Jai with her makeshift weapon.

He coughed a couple of times and felt the pain of a couple of bruised ribs, and he was sure Jai had gotten his nose at least once, but he smiled, all the same. "Yes, for the most part. What happened?"

"I hit him with a rock."

"You did what?"

"It was hardly a fair fight, August, and he knew you were blind," she said, dropping down onto the ground beside his head and cradling it onto her lap. "I was afraid he'd kill you."

August couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but he nodded and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I couldn't very well let that sad pathetic lump of flesh over there kill the man I love, could I?" she said, running her fingers over his face. His nose was beginning to swell and turn red, and tears came to her eyes as she realized her rash decision to hide behind August nearly caused him to be seriously injured.

The pain in his side and his face faded away at Annie's touch on his face and the words that he wasn't sure he heard right. He reached up and grasped her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I said you're welcome."

"After that," he pleaded.

Annie smiled and blushed. She knew very well what she said, and she couldn't believe her own forwardness. "I know, we've only known each other for a week now, but I can't imagine spending time with anyone else. I love you, August. I know it's forward of me to say such things, but –" She laughed, looking at the scene around her.

August's eyes closed at her words, and he squeezed her hand once before levering himself off of her lap to sit beside her. He reached out slowly with both hands, finally lighting his fingertips on her shoulders. Even without the curse, he knew that Annie Walker would be the kind of woman he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

The fact that she would risk her life for him and show such bravery as she had in the last few minutes made his regard for her soar.

"August?"

Even his name on her lips made his heart swell, and his hands slid up over her shoulders to her neck and jaw. "Annie," he whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. "You're right, it has been only a week, but I find myself in love with you, as well."

Her hands covered his on her face, and he felt her head tilt a little, and then the softest touch of lips on his. A whimper escaped his throat at the beauty of her gesture, and he tried to reciprocate, but any further and deeper kissing was hampered by his broken nose and ribs.

A sudden wind whipping around them broke the couple from their embrace, and August and Annie closed their eyes against the leaves and rose petals that flew around them.

When it subsided, August opened his eyes to find – the most beautiful sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it and blinked his eyes rapidly, yet the sight didn't change. Annie was as lovely as he imagined her to be – and as beautiful and courageous as her spirit had shown him.

"August? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, only smiled and got to his feet, holding his hand out to her to pull her up next to him. Once she rose, he looked deep in her eyes and laughed softly as the realization that he could see once again dawned on her.

"Yes, Annie, I can see now, and you, my love, have brought that back to me."

"But how –"

"Shh," he said, ghosting his thumb across her lips. "It's a long story, but believe me when I say that it's got a very, very happy ending."

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N I don't plan on doing any more fairy tale crossovers. I just had to do my favorite one as a companion to Cinderannie. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
